


Connection

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [85]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>51. AU Wolf-formers; Sunstreaker/Prism/Sideswipe - Social grooming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

The wolves circled him, drawing closer until they surrounded him. Glossas lolled out from their mouths and slid across Prism’s plating. He tucked his wings close and whimpered deep within his chestplates. They should be tearing him limb from limb. Their kind were mortal enemies, and yet the wolves carefully groomed his plating. The griffin finally relaxed, and offlined his optics as their field entwined with his own. He should be terrified, but he felt more safe than he had in ages. 

He fluffed his armour out, a thrumming purr vibrating through him.


End file.
